Love, Cherish and Worship
by ringaroundtherollins
Summary: Kalisto wants the perfect wedding. Sin Cara just wants to be married to his amor. Time is against them. The company tends to withhold them from one another. How will Sin Cara fulfill Kali's greatest wishes? Sinlisto with cameos from Neville and Dolph Ziggler. One-shot. FLUFFY!
_**A/N: Sin Cara and Kalisto weren't on Monday Night Raw...so where were they? I hope this provides a worthy explanation...also hope this story was just what I needed to get me out of my writing dry spell...enjoy. ;-)**_

* * *

Kalisto didn't realize he'd been staring at the same page of the magazine for five or six minutes now until he was startled by the gentle _boop_ over the airliner's intercom speakers, and he awoke from his "waken sleep."

"Good morning, passengers," the pilot voiced. Kalisto rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He still wasn't used to the drastic time difference. "Time now in London is approximately ten-oh-two AM. Clear skies, fifty-seven degrees and staying that way, it looks. We'll be landing in about fifteen minutes."

Could Kalisto have used the flight to catch up on some well-deserved sleep? Certainly. He'd passed on the tempting offer for two reasons: one, he could sleep when he got to London, because he had nowhere to be tonight for the Lucha Dragons were in fact _not_ scheduled to participate on _Raw_ ; and this was all the time he'd had to himself lately. He'd already had to miss a portion of the WWE European tour to film Smackdown. He flew in later than most of his coworkers and spent time fighting in Leeds and Dubai, now he was flying off to London…

All without Sin Cara, too.

He hated this company sometimes.

Kalisto turned the page. It was a bridal magazine, amusingly enough, because evidently copies of _How to Marry Your Hispanic Luchador Partner on a Tight Budget and even Tighter Schedule_ didn't sell enough to stay in stock. The thought of planning an entire wedding wearied him more than traveling for work did. Too many little details were so important, yet he didn't want to miss any of them. He hadn't had _any_ time to do _any_ sort of preparations; neither of them had. This was his chance…it had to be…

"You're a sweetheart, to be going through that even without your love here," spoke the older woman next to him, voice hued with a distinguished accent. "She'll admire your attention to detail."

"Uh, thanks," Kalisto said. He wondered if it was worth mentioning _she_ was actually a _he_ —the most wonderful, fantastic, handsomest _he_ Kalisto had ever met.

"When's the big day?"

"We haven't decided yet. Work keeps us both pretty busy." The article title on this page was "Roses or Lilies? Tips on Selecting the Right Bouquet for Your Perfect Day." Kalisto made a face and turned the page. Would Cara prefer roses or lilies? Or sunflowers? Or would he even _want_ flowers? Or—

"I'm sorry to hear that. But if it's meant to be, it'll happen when it's supposed to. Just at the right moment." She tapped his knee with a manicured hand.

" _Gracias_."

The next few pages boasted of gorgeous wedding photos submitted by magazine subscribers. Man and woman, man and woman, husband and wife, bride and groom, suit and dress…Kalisto mused wearing a wedding dress at his ceremony—whenever it would be—then laughed it off inwardly. He assumed he and Sin Cara would both be donning suits, but if there _was_ to be a bride, Kalisto would gladly accept the position. He could pull off a dress.

"What's her name?"

Plane passengers sure were nosy. But now was either the time to ignore her or come clean with everything he was, everything he had.

"It's actually a he, ma'am."

"Oh! Alright, what's _his_ name?"

She didn't seem offended, which comforted Kalisto in the slightest. He actually thought about this before answering. Sin Cara, of course, that was his name. His identity. His role in the company, taken up after Mistico parted ways with the WWE. Sin Cara was the man he loved, but under the mask…the heart that beat, the heart that loved him…the soul he admired…it came down to one true name past the work and the business and the professionalism…

"Hunico." The word lifted a goofy grin to his face.

"That's lovely," she said, offering a smile. "I can tell how happy he makes you. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Kalisto supposed she was done talking to him, and he perused the magazine until the moment the plane scraped against the runway and cruised to a stop. Once more he'd run out of time. Was there time enough in the world to plan the perfect wedding with the man of his dreams?

That time would tell.

Kalisto heaved a duffel bag out of the compartment, jammed the magazine in the front pocket, and moved like slow cattle with the rest of the passengers. What he preferred now was a ten-hour nap and a two-hour bath. Not alone, of course; he was through with being alone.

He was smiling again when just inside the airport, in a line of folks waiting for these passengers, a masked _luchador_ held up a decorated sign exhibiting his name—his nickname, rather, Kali—in green marker. Sin Cara had gotten to London long before him, given their differing schedules, and now he greeted Kalisto with open arms, lifting him off his feet in a secure embrace.

" _Hola, mi tesoro_."

" _Hola, amor_."

"How was the flight?"

"Too long."

"It was only an hour, right?"

"Still. Too long. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too. And hey. Now that you're here, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

" _Si_. Come with me."

Sin Cara braided his fingers within Kalisto's and escorted him, heavy bag and all, down a bustling corridor. They rounded a corner into a food court and Kalisto gasped as he comprehended Cara's surprise in full.

Neville was seated at one of the tables, a pair of crutches propped next to him, ankle still confined in a cast. Kalisto didn't allow him to get up and somehow maneuver over to him with the busted ankle—Kalisto trotted over and hugged Neville there at the table.

"Hey, friend," Neville said. "Good to see you."

"It's so good to see you, Neville!" Kalisto said. "We've really missed you on the road with us."

"I know. I miss it, too. Can't wait for this thing to heal up so I can fight again."

"Man, you can fight with that thing on!" Kalisto waved a hand at the casted food. "Imagine how much it'd hurt to get whacked in the jaw with it. You're the man that gravity forgot—just walk on your hands and let your feet punch for you."

"Did you somehow get more precious in recent weeks?"

"He never stops," Cara said, snaking his arms around Kalisto's waist from behind. "Neville's got a hotel room in London for tonight and tomorrow, and he's letting us stay at his house in Newcastle for the rest of the week. Since we're not due back in the States until Monday."

"Oh, that's awesome. It can be like a slumber party."

"We'll stay up late and talk about boys," Neville said, grinning.

"Speaking of boys, isn't yours due in pretty soon?"

"Aye, he is," Neville said. "His flight's due in an hour or so. I figured I'd stick around here and welcome him when he lands. We'll head off to Raw together."

"Boy—?" Kalisto blinked at his old friend. "You've got—"

"Let's get to the hotel," Sin Cara said. "We can fill you in on details later."

"Details? What the hell, since when are the two of you better friends than the two of us?" But Kalisto was laughing. Neville and Cara being close friends like they were was pleasing to him. He and Neville had been best friends since their NXT days, and the fact that Neville accepted his partner Sin Cara and respected their relationship was proof that the future was bright and Kalisto was truly living the dream.

* * *

Doing nothing felt pretty damn good sometimes.

Kalisto had abandoned his luggage and made for the bed. Cara was next to him, holding him close like nothing could separate them in the world. There wasn't a sound except the lift in Cara's chest with every breath and the fixed beat of his heart against Kalisto's back. He was exhausted but good now, oh so good.

"I did miss you," Kalisto whispered, holding Sin Cara's hands over his stomach. "Like hell."

"Shane McMahon running Raw has been a good thing, except for our lack of matches together."

"I kind of messed up our first chance in months."

"Hey, no, you didn't. That was the fault of those damn Dudley Boyz. I'm just relieved you weren't seriously hurt."

"Me too." Kalisto shifted to his other side, gaining himself a full view of Sin Cara's big chocolate eyes, his patchy beard, his carved cheekbones. "And remind me. We don't have a match tonight, right?"

"Correct."

"I'd say 'Damn', but I'm kind of relieved. You're here and I'm here, and I say we just enjoy it."

"Make up for the anniversary we missed?"

"That's right." _Both_ anniversaries—of the day they hooked up for the first time, and of the day they actually got together as a couple—had passed in the span of the European tour and Kalisto was furious at the company for keeping them apart for both occasions. Not that they had any idea of the anniversaries. Not that they had any idea of the relationship, the engagement, to start with.

"Well, we've got Neville mostly to ourselves all week, and I know he wanted to treat us to dinner sometime. Late engagement celebration. But he's kind of occupied tonight."

"And I'm occupied tomorrow," Kalisto said, remembering his match against Ryback. _He just won't go away_ … "Time's not on our side, is it?"

"We can still manage. Thing is, I have _you_ mostly to _myself_ this week, too." Cara's fingers crawled over Kalisto's back, and goosebumps erected on his bare arms. "We can do whatever we want."

"Maybe find some time to sit down and actually plan this wedding?"

" _Claro que si_. If you like."

Kalisto sat up a bit, resting his chin in his hand. "I bought all these magazines. Planning a wedding is so exhausting."

"You've been planning?"

"We haven't had time to do it together. I figured I'd get a head start and help us out, but there's so much to it. I don't care about the cost; I'm just wanting to make sure we don't miss anything. There's the cake and the flowers and a guest list and the actual place to do it, not to mention all the Hispanic traditions I'd like to include, and like I said, time is against us and there's no way we can plan for it way far out since we're traveling so much…"

"Kali, Kali, Kali," Cara pleaded. "It's alright. Don't get stressed over it. It's supposed to be a wonderful time, not aneurysm-inducing."

"Sorry. I'm still kind of upset at how little time we've had together lately. How are we supposed to plan a wedding when we can't even _work_ together?"

"You wanna know the truth?"

"I haven't turned down honesty as of yet."

Cara caressed Kalisto's cheek down to his jaw with a thumb. "I'm excited to marry you, Kalisto. Wherever it may be. Whenever. Whatever the circumstances. If you want a big wedding with all our family and friends, you've got it. If you want a quiet ceremony on the beach with just one or two in attendance, you've got it. The wedding is important to me, sure, but what's most important is _marrying_ the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and however we get there, I'm ready."

Kalisto pressed his lips together. "I want that, too. More than anything."

"So please don't fret over the ceremony. I want it to fulfill us, not break us down through stress and frustration."

"I want it to be perfect, in time."

"And it will be."

Kalisto snuggled back into Sin Cara's form. Just as the woman on the plane had said. This was meant to be, therefore, " _it'll happen when it's supposed to. Just at the right moment_."

"Hell, I'd marry you tonight if I could," Cara went on. "Then we could _really_ take our time planning the ceremony. We'd have all the time in the world to make sure everything was perfect. No rush. No pressure."

Kalisto stared up into the eyes of his fiancée. "You'd marry me tonight?"

"Why not? I'm free," he said with a laugh.

"Is it possible?" Kalisto's insides were swelling like a balloon. _Was it_ …?

"Is that what you want, Kalisto?"

He was too nervous and excited for this could-be to stay still any longer. He sat up in bed, rubbing his mouth. "I want what you want, Cara. A life together, no matter what. If it starts tonight, it starts tonight."

Now Cara was feeling fluttery and giddy. "Are you serious?"

"Are you?"

"I am."

"Then let's do it. Let's get married tonight."

" _Si_ … _si, amorcito, vamos a casarse esta noche_!"

Kalisto and Sin Cara's chests smacked together, arms squeezing around one another. Kalisto had to press his lips into Cara's shoulder to keep from crying out, squealing, screaming. Tears dipped from his eyes to the skin of his partner. "I can't believe this is happening."

"We'll find a way. We will."

"I love you so much, Hunico—"

"What was that?"

Kalisto took in a breath. His muscles went rigid. He'd never called Sin Cara by _that_ name before. Not since Hunico had become, in full, Sin Cara. "Ah…Cara. That's what I meant."

"You called me Hunico?"

"I—"

"It sounds so beautiful when you say it, Kalisto."

Kalisto let the breath out. "Phew. I thought it might freak you out."

"Never. It means you know…you _love_ …who I am."

"Who you've always been, and who you'll always be."

Sin Cara enraptured Kalisto in a long kiss.

* * *

After a shower that was far longer than necessary to cleanse the average man—and make that _two_ men—Kalisto relaxed in Sin Cara's lap while he typed away on his laptop. It didn't make the process easy but Cara preferred holding his _amor_ than having him stretch out over the couch or the bed alone.

"Fifteen days?" Kalisto asked, wrinkling his nose at the requirements for marriage—or, here, a _civil partnership_ —at the local registrar's office. "Yeah, we can't be hanging around here for two weeks waiting on that."

"We could try Gibraltar," Cara suggested. He drew up the next tab. "You only have to wait twenty-four hours. Requires a lot of documentation, though."

"I'm sure any process would. Especially since we don't live here."

"What do you want to do?" Cara asked him, resting his chin near Kalisto's neck.

Kalisto sighed. "I guess, if we really wanted to rush it, we could just wait till we get back to the U.S. Go to Vegas or something. Quick and painless. But…"

"But…?"

"I _do_ want the wedding. I can't wait for it, but I know I have to, and I will. It's going to be wonderful. The ceremony of our dreams…all this, looking at paperwork to sign and documents to present and whatnot. It doesn't feel romantic."

"It's really not. But you know, we don't _have_ to make it official here."

"I'm excited to, though. And I know you want it."

"I want you, Kalisto, and I have you. I can be patient. This is going to take time and resources we don't have." He referred to the computer.

"Yeah. I should have considered that." Kalisto went limp in his hold, chagrin. " _Lo siento_. I know I'm not making this easy for you. I guess I'm just _really_ impatient to call you my husband."

"Believe me, I am, too." Cara rubbed his arm. "As far as I'm concerned, legalities aside, we _are_ married, Kalisto. We traded rings. We've confessed our love. We already live together. I don't care what a piece of paper says. As far as _I'm_ concerned, we were married the day I proposed to you."

Kalisto smiled, yet it was grim, and as his thumb moved over Cara's ring, he said, "I like your way of thinking."

Cara read his mind. "It's not the same, though."

"It's really not," Kalisto confessed.

"And we'll have our perfect wedding. We will. I'm going to do whatever it takes to see to that."

Kalisto leaned on him. Cara's legs were starting to ache from his weight but he didn't let it concern him. Sin Cara kissed his hair, then said, "Hold on. I have an idea."

Sin Cara reached for his phone, tapping Kalisto's leg to indicate he should get up. Kalisto stood, watching Cara make an unexpected call, inquisitive.

"Hey, it's me," Sin Cara said. He gave no indication just whom he was speaking to, but Kalisto caught the accented voice from the phone. Neville. "How's Raw?"

"Pretty good," Neville answered. "I just watched Dolph and Baron Corbin get into it…took all I had not to jump in there and smack him right across the head with me crutch."

"I know how that goes." There wasn't much that could damage Sin Cara too terribly, but watching Kalisto get hurt within the ropes was one of the exceptions. "How long are you sticking around?"

"'Til the end. It's almost over."

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Cara, I'm handicapped. _You_ should be doing _me_ favors."

"You do this for me, and I'll do whatever you want, for the rest of your life. I'll be indebted to you for anything. Well, _we_ will be. Don't get the wrong idea."

"What do you need?"

Sin Cara glanced up at Kalisto. "Hold on one second. I have to send Kali away on a meaningless errand so he won't catch on to the surprise I have for him."

Kalisto folded his arms over his chest, smiling until his lips nearly cracked. "You might as well fill me in. I already know you're up to something."

"Kalisto, could you be a dear and buy me a drink from the vending machine down the hall?"

"You are so bad!" Kalisto was hopping on his toes. He loved Cara's surprises, but he also liked to be in the know. He was an edgy little luchador.

"Do they call vending machines something else here, Neville? Any fancy British slang I can use?"

"No," Neville said. "Just a vending machine."

Kalisto rolled his eyes, giggling. "Fine, then. Keep your secrets. And by the way, you _still_ haven't filled me in on Neville's 'boy.'"

Sin Cara blew an air kiss to Kalisto, who pretended to swat it away. Cara waited until he was gone from the room before spilling. "Do you remember that park you sent Kalisto and me to last year? When we were in London last?"

"Yeah, was it Cairngorms National Park, or St. James?"

"Cairngorms, I think. The one by that beautiful river."

"What about it, mate?"

"I'd love for you to meet Kalisto and me there tonight."

"Crash a date?"

"I want you to marry us."

A pause. "Uh…what was that?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I have an idea."

* * *

"Come _on_ , Cara. Why can't you tell me?"

Sin Cara maneuvered the rental vehicle on the left side of the road. This would surely take some getting used to. Adjacent traffic kept him in line. "Because it's Neville's business, and I know he'd rather tell you himself."

Kalisto huffed. "It's just weird how he wouldn't tell _me_. He was always the guy I was running to about you, and us."

"Neville isn't quite as open as you," Cara reminded him. "Besides, it's still kind of a new thing for him."

Kalisto leaned back in the passenger's seat. "I'm happy for him. I can't believe he found someone who makes him feel…well, the way I feel about you."

Sin Cara smiled. Both luchadores sported their masks but the grin was so warm that Kalisto could sense it, even in his voice. "I doubt it comes close to how I feel about you, though."

"Aw. I take it you're not telling me where we're going?"

"Nope."

"Secrets don't make friends, Cara."

"We're more than that, Kali."

Kalisto tinkered with the radio until he found a station playing a song he discerned and liked. "Hold On, We're Going Home" by Drake. Sin Cara couldn't subdue his snickers as Kalisto bopped his head to the beat and sang along with one of his favorite artists.

" _I got my eyes on you,_ _you're everything that I see_ _, I want your hot love and emotion, endlessly_ _, I can't get over you, you left your mark on me,_ _I want your high love and emotion, endlessly_ …I can feel you judging me," Kalisto said, laughing. "Stop it."

"No judging. I think you're absolutely adorable."

Kalisto recognized the road at this point. The signs and path leading to a romantically conversant destination. Sin Cara swung the car into a parking spot just as the buttery sun was tumbling towards the horizon.

"Back here?" Kalisto asked. Cara was glad he remembered the locale. Then again, Kalisto was even more sentimental than him.

"Yes, back here."

Sin Cara swathed Kalisto's hand within his own and ushered him down the main trail. Same path, same atmosphere, same springy air as the last time the two walked down this route together. Sin Cara could pretend it was an aisle for tonight.

"Wait here," he said as they neared the bridge. Up ahead he saw his "guest." The amazing fellow had even dressed up nice in a button-up shirt and slacks. Cara hadn't told him to, but he'd gone out of his way to spruce his appearance up anyway. _What a friend we have in Neville_.

"Alright. Stay here," Cara instructed, "and when you hear me call, walk to the bridge. But take your time, for the evening is ours. Oh, and uh…" Sin Cara scurried to the trail's pebbly border and plucked numerous colorful flowers from the jade grass. "And carry these, too," he added, handing them to Kalisto.

"Okay." Kalisto almost asked Cara for his jacket. When the sun left, it wouldn't feel quite as warm. But he sniffed the flowers and waited uncomplainingly, enquiring as ever.

Sin Cara jogged down the path, feet smacking against the bridge noisily as rock turned to wood under him. Neville hadn't come alone. Dolph Ziggler was perched like a barn owl on the stone bridge, one leg swinging over the lapping water, not dressed nearly as dapper as his handsome partner. Cara was surprised to see him at all.

"Hey, Sin Cara. What's good?" Dolph asked.

"Hi, Dolph..."

"Sorry. He wouldn't let me ditch him," Neville insisted.

"I have trust issues," Dolph said. "Nah, the truth is, I wanted to know what the fuss was about."

"I said he could come along and see for himself, if he wanted."

Sin Cara's toes curled in his sneakers. "Oh, well, here I was telling Kalisto I couldn't reveal who you were dating because I thought it best if he heard it from you…"

"Hey, I don't know a thing," Dolph defended. "He hasn't even told me what we're doing here, or that you'd be here too. But if it's that you and Kalisto are a thing, I kind of figured."

Sin Cara's cheeks flushed crimson under his mask. "Guess the jig is up."

"Hey, I'm not over here judging anyone, okay? Besides, I won't tell a soul. I'm a comedian, not a gossip."

If Neville could entrust Sin Cara with his relationship with Dolph Ziggler, perhaps Cara could entrust Dolph with knowledge of his and Kalisto's. He didn't care who in the company knew, as far as superstars went: he just didn't want big man Vince discovering the truth. The fewer people who knew, the better, but maybe Dolph was innocuous. After all, he was no friend to Vince or the Authority.

"Alright," Cara caved. "We're together. Engaged, in fact. And you're about to see a pre-wedding."

"Ooh!" Dolph said, smacking his hands together. "No wonder he wanted to swing by Matalanand pick this snappy outfit. Special occasion, indeed."

"I'll dress a lot nicer for the actual wedding," Neville promised.

"And I better be invited." He pointed a finger at Sin Cara.

"Sure," Cara said. But he couldn't keep Kalisto waiting any longer. "You got the music?"

"Right here." Neville held his phone up, swiped the volume bar to its maximum, and pressed Play on a video he pulled up from Youtube. Staind's "Tangled up in You" played slow and sound, and Sin Cara cried through his mask, "Alright, 'Listo, come on over!"

Slivers of setting sunlight stabbed Kalisto's eyes, but through his squinting he could still make out the amazing scene. Sin Cara standing beside Adrian Neville, who balanced himself on one good foot and a crutch; not to mention Dolph Ziggler, for whatever reason, grinning like a fool as Kalisto made his approach. He felt nervous and self-conscious, but the way Sin Cara was looking at him—even through the mask, Kalisto could tell just how loved he was—gave him the confidence to walk forth and join his love at his side. He gushed over the song Sin Cara had sang just before proposing to him.

"What is this, Cara?" Kalisto asked, overcome with emotion already. The bands of oranges and yellows torrential in the pink sky, the presence of the people he loved so much and the world, and Dolph…it was so dreamlike. Sin Cara sure knew how to throw a night together and Kalisto still had no idea what exactly was going on.

"I said I was going to marry you tonight. And I will," Cara said.

Neville turned the wonderful song off and cleared his throat. **"** Friends, boyfriends, joggers and hikers who pass us by, welcome and thank you for being here on this important day."

Kalisto was already tearing up. He used his mask to catch the salty droplets as Neville carried on an impressive, hastily-rehearsed introduction to this ceremony. Sin Cara held one of his hands. It didn't keep him from trembling.

"We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Kalisto and Sin Cara, by joining them in marriage." He looked back and forth between the luchadores and addressed no one but them in particular. "All of us need and desire to love and to be loved. And the highest form of love between two people is within a monogamous, committed relationship. Kali, Cara, your marriage today is the public and, of course, unexpected and romantic joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts."

Tears and smiles blended on Kalisto's face. Cara dropped his hand and enveloped him fully in his arms instead. Who cared about being professional?

"Who gives this man to this man?" Neville touched his hand to his chest. "That would be me, Adrian Neville." Now he was speaking for Dolph's benefit. "Kalisto has been a wonderful friend and partner to me since he first came to the NXT. I watched him meet Sin Cara for the first time. I walked with him on a path from admiration to puppy-love, to the real deal. I'm not saying I'm special or anything, but it _was_ me who encouraged Sin Cara to date Kalisto when he wasn't sure what to do. So I'll take partial credit for that, thank you."

Kalisto shook with laughter. Sin Cara released him, standing close in case he nearly broke down again.

"And Sin Cara was kind enough to ask me, of all people, for my blessing when he planned to propose to Kalisto. I had no idea I meant as much to them as they did to me. I watched them grow from awkward, new boyfriends to old lovers, and now fiancees, soon to be married for real. Husbands forever.

"Now here I am, pairing them off before a wedding that I hope to God is just as nice as the evening we're in now. Whenever it may be, I know that will be the best night of their lives. Until then, we hold this formality as a temporary observance of their love.

"Sin Cara, I know you literally planned all this out in five minutes' time, but would you please look at your partner Kalisto and express some vows from the top of your head."

"With pleasure." Sin Cara took Kalisto's hands in his own. "I didn't used to believe in love. Someone like me feeling something like _this_? The idea terrified me, I won't lie to you. To be so vulnerable, so exposed, so devoted to one single person…I didn't know how others did it. I wanted nothing to do with that fear. But you came in…and I sure learned my lesson. Over time, you became more to me than a tag team partner, a fan of my work, a fellow wrestler, a fan. Over time, you became my best friend. My lover. My better half. My everything. Now the only thing I'm afraid of, is losing you. And I hope to God, in this marriage, I never do."

"You never will," Kalisto spoke softly. He squeezed Cara's hands tight.

"Well done, good speech, fella," Neville said. "Ten out of ten. Nearly brought a tear to me eye."

"This is too beautiful," Dolph said. "Damn."

"Kalisto," Neville said, turning to him next. "I know you literally learned about this two minutes ago, but would you please look at your partner Sin Cara and express some vows from the top of _your_ head."

"Oh, God," Kalisto giggled. "I'll do my best."

A man on a bicycle halted in the center of the bridge, wondering what was going on. "You mind?" Dolph said. "We've got a wedding going on."

Neville rolled his eyes with a small chuckle.

The bicyclist carried on.

"Cara…Hunico…" Kalisto said. "You…" He laughed, head drooping with a shake as he tried to compose himself. "I'm always telling people," he tried again, "the definition of _lucha_. It means to fight. Fight for your goals. Fight for success. And above all, fight for your dreams. And with you…every day, we have to fight, but I love fighting with you at my side. I love to fight _for_ you. And I'll fight every day of my life if I have to, _for_ you. Because I _do_ fight for my dreams, and you _are_ my dream come true. Right here, right now, all this…I'm living the dream. Dreams _do_ come true."

Kalisto looked at Neville. "That was awful."

"Absolutely not, it wasn't," Neville stated.

"I love you so much," Sin Cara said, voice tinted with a covert sob. Had Kalisto managed to make him cry, too?

"The two of you are wearing your rings already," Neville mentioned, "and Cara hasn't gotten wedding bands yet, so I'll move onto this: do you take each other?"

"I do," Sin Cara said.

"You know I do," Kalisto echoed, smiling.

"Then by my power of defying gravity and absolutely _no_ legal standing whatsoever, I pronounce the two of you as husband and…husband. Now kiss him, kiss him," Neville urged excitedly.

Sin Cara rolled up the bottom of his mask, exposing his lips, which Kalisto knitted with his own.

Neville clapped, and Dolph whistled.

"Yeah, baby! Love is love and it is _beautiful_!" he howled. "Now get over here, babe, I'm getting jealous of all the smooching."

"Thank you for this," Kalisto breathed when the kiss recessed.

"Good enough to hold you over until the real thing?" Cara asked, grinning.

"Better than good. Absolutely perfect. The real thing will be something else, but…you thought of me, you did this for me, you do _everything_ for me and I…I'm so grateful…" He was quivering again.

"Come here," Sin Cara said, guiding Kalisto back into his arms. The luchadores in love held each other near, so near, so idyllic, and observed the sun slope past the skyline, stars peppering the sky in its leave.

"I love you," Kalisto said. "'Til death parts us."

"For better or for worse. I love, cherish, and worship you," Cara spoke. "And to think it gets to be like this forever. No matter what."

"No matter what." Kalisto closed his eyes. _Truly, truly living the dream_.


End file.
